


do you know what it feels like to be in love?

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, One-Sided Love, Unreciprocated Love, Unrequited Love, penis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I’m sorry. I have done no requests and have done nothing this whole week. Here’s some shit I pulled together lol
Kudos: 5





	do you know what it feels like to be in love?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. I have done no requests and have done nothing this whole week. Here’s some shit I pulled together lol

“Sapnap, do you know what it feels like to be in love?”

Sapnap moved his hands away from his desk, bringing them to rest in his lap. He leaned back in his chair, thinking. He does know what it feels like to be in love. He’s very familiar with being in love. He recognizes the heavy feeling in his stomach when he hears the name of his crush. Also, when he hears his laugh, and a tender voice that isn’t directed at him, for him, instead directed at another boy, he has this sickening feeling that grows in his tummy, the feeling he later recognized as jealousy. He knows what it feels like to be in love.

Along with being in love, he also knows what it feels like to be in love with someone who doesn’t love him. Unrequited, one-sided, unreciprocated. 

He doesn’t know when it started. It was just one of those things that you’ve always had and only realize once it’s painfully obvious. Once he realized he was in love, he knew exactly why. 

He was humble, he didn’t wear expensive clothes, the only thing he spoiled himself on was food for him and his family. He was kind, he tried to help his community as much as possible, tried to interact with his fans as much as he could. He was good at everything, he knew how to cook, he knew how to play Minecraft— quite well actually, he was a great writer, wrote well-written stories for nobody but him to read. He was funny— everyone thought this, it wasn’t just because Sapnap had fallen terribly in love, he made everyone laugh. 

Sapnap could find himself rambling for hours on end about how much he loved him, and he has. He remembers sitting in the dining room with his mom across the table, a stupid grin plastered across his face as he texted on his phone. He had just gotten home from the hospital, there was a box with a brand new monitor, a Nintendo Switch controller, and a Pokémon game for his switch. She asked why he was smiling so hard, he told her. He told her about his humbleness, his kindness, his generosity, his talents, his personality. She listened, he rambled as they finished their dinner. She teased him about it, and that’s when Sapnap realized, he thinks.

“I do know what it feels like to be in love.” He replied, he brought his hands back to his keyboard and mouse. 

And that’s as much as he would say. Maybe later, he thinks, maybe. Not now.


End file.
